Running Makes It Worse
by BtrFreak-Fbifreak
Summary: After getting yelled at by James, Logan runs away. Kendall and Carlos get mad at James, and head out into the streets of LA to find their missing friend. Logan encounters unwanted accuaintences and has some troubles. Can the boys get by this?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay yeah I wrote another story but this was stuck in my head. So I am posting it. Probably a two or three-shot. _Our Own Little World will be updated. _But now i have a job to add onto school in the fall so I'll squeeze in chapters for any works I have when possible. Now on with the story.**

* * *

Logan walked down the streets of LA, head down, fighting the tears that threatened to fall. He was supposed to be backstage with the other guys, getting ready for a small Big Time Rush concert. But sadly he wasn't too fond of James at the moment, and he was sure the taller brunette felt the same.

_"Logan! Get to your starting position faster for Til I Forget About You!" Gustavo called from the seats. "Try the switch again! Ending positions for Big Night! Now!" Logan sighed as the other three groaned. Moving back into positions, the smart boy took his place in between James and Carlos. "Good. Music stops, and you move. Now!" The boys quickly moved into positions. James and Kendall in the middle facing upstage, while Carlos and Logan stood on either end, facing off towards the sides. "Good! Five minute break, then the run through for after intermission!"_

_"Thank God, 'cause I've gotta pee." Carlos cried as he ran for the bathroom. The rest head out back for a drink._

_"Man. Gustavo is not going easy on you is he." James mentioned._

_"Like I didn't know that already." Logan glared._

_"I'm just saying t-"_

_"James stop. He's being hard on all of us." Kendall hit the pretty boy in the arm then walked off to the bathroom._

_"Okay." James rolled his eyes. "But he's got a point, Logan, you need to be faster in those transitions."_

_"Okay, James." Logan mumbled._

_"And in costume changes,"_

_"Oka-"_

_"And when you warm up,"_

_"James."_

_"And when you use the bathroom."_

_"Oh look who's talking!"_

_"What's that supposed to mean?" James questioned, stopping his list to glare at the pale boy._

_"James. You take an hour and a half in the bathroom in the morning, it takes Kendall, Carlos and I fifteen minutes each. The time it takes for you to just go to the bathroom."_

_"I have to look good, dude."_

_"Right." Logan scoffed._

_"Yeah. Cause I'm 'The Face,'" James wiggled his fingers around his face, "of Big Time Rush. And that is important."_

_"Whatever, that's not a hard job, James."_

_"It's more than you do." Logan looked to James confused._

_"What?"_

_"You don't contribute to the group. You keep messing up and slowing us down. You're the least popular of the group."_

_"James, stop..."_

_"No. You don't seem to want this."_

_"I do, and I'm trying my ha-"_

_"No Logan. You're not. You're being useless." James angrily claimed. Logan sniffed trying not to cry. After all, if that is what James thinks of him, then why make it worse by crying. But James noticed. "Logan..." James whispered, "I'm-" Logan ran away, out the stage door and into the streets. "Logan!"_

Logan kept walking, not caring where he was going. Tear tracks were visible on his pale cheeks. His eyes were red and puffy. Sniffles and whimpers mixed with small sobs could be heard from the small boy.

"He's like Dad." Recalling his neglecting, verbally abusive father. "I'm useless. Worthless..." He stopped in front of a bus stop bench. "Why..." Logan collapsed onto the bench in a fit of sobs, not caring if he was being watched.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the theatre, Kendall was pissed off. Seriously pissed off. Worse than Gustavo.

"Find him NOW!" The man yelled, causing Carlos to hide behind Kendall. James tried to do the same but the blond pushed him away. Gustavo walked away, Kelly following behind him. After seeing the two leave, Carlos and Kendall turned to the pretty boy.

"What the hell James?" the blond cried, anger radiating off of him. He was never like this. Sure, the leader was overprotective of them all, especially Logan. But being this mad has never happened. "Have you gone insane? Why would you do that to Logan?"

"I- I don't know... I was just- we just started... a little argument..." James ran a hand over his face and sighed. "I screwed up..."

"That's right you screwed up!" Carlos confirmed.

"James, why would you do that? After years of helping him, you trashed our hard work!" Kendall just couldn't help but be disappointed and angry at the tall brunette.

"Kendall... I-"

"No, I will deal with you later. Right now, we're gonna go find Logan, before something else happens." The blond walked out the door, Carlos following close behind. James sighed and walked after the other two, head down, shamefully.

* * *

Logan, on the other hand, sat on the same bench, tired, with dry tear tracks covering his face. He made no movement, no sound, didn't even acknowledge the stranger that sat next to him. At least not until they spoke.

"Girl break up with ya?" Why did that voice sound familiar. Logan shook his head.

"No my friend got angry at me and called me useless." Logan whispered.

"Isn't that what you are though?" The pale boy turned to explain something to the guy, but all thoughts left his mind as he came face to face with Hawk. He gasped and backed off from the bench as the tall man stood. Logan squeaked as he backed into someone else, spinning to see who, only to find Wayne Wayne, backed by his 'posse.' _Oh dear_. "My, my... is someone trapped?" Hawk laughed behind him. The small boy was scared now, and looked for an escape. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw an alleyway that lead to the next street. Here goes nothing... He took off running. The sounds of feet shuffling and voices shouting followed. Soon he was out on the street again weaving through the crowds trying to save himself. _Kendall, please save me..._

* * *

"Come on Logan. Where are you?" Carlos spoke as he checked down the fifteenth alley, looking for his younger friend. "Will we ever find him?"

"Yes Carlos we'll find him. We have to." Kendall reassured.

"We wouldn't have to look for him if someone had kept their mouth shut." The Latino directed towards guilty looking teen behind them.

"Sorry?" James bit his lip. The blond spun around to face to brunette, anger radiating off of him, eyes narrowed.

"You're gonna be sorry if something happened to him." He turned back and continued walking forward, determined to find his best friend, his little brother. _Logan..._

* * *

Logan cried out as his back hit the brick wall. Snickers were heard from to group of guys in front of him. Chocolate brown eyes opened, full of fear, watching his attackers. _I'm gonna die..._

"Aww, is someone scared." Hawk taunted as he stepped closer.

"I'd be scared, if I was him." Wayne-Wayne smirked as he revealed a pocketknife, then pput it back in his pocket. Logan blinked to hold the tears back. He sniffed a bit. "Oh, he's crying." The bad boy advanced laughing, the others following his lead. "Well, I'll give him something to cry about." One minute Wayne-Wayne was laughing, the next he was dead serious driving a fist into Logan's abdomen. Said boy cried out as pain surged through his torso. "That..." the older boy whispered into the pale boy's ear, "was for getting kick out of the band." He stepped away, watching as the genius wrapped his arms around himself, head down. Logan let the tears fall free. He whimpered knowing that more was to come.

"And this is for getting me in trouble with the law and almost ruining my career." Logan looked up in time for Hawk's fist to meet his cheek.

* * *

"Come on, Logan! Where are you?" James spoke out loud.

"Logie!" Carlos called, desperate to find their resident genius.

"God we have been looking for hours." Kendall kicked at a rock, worry and anger reaching new heights. All was quiet for a few moments until Kendall's phone started ringing, a John Mayer song reaching the boys' ears. The blond scrambled digging the device from out of his pocket, holding it up seeing _Incoming Logan_ flashing on the screen. He answered it. "Logan?"

"_K-Kendall..._" He sounded like he was crying, tired, and scared.

"Logan, what happened? Are you alright?" Kendall was happy that Logan was alive, but the problem now was where he is.

"_I-I was beat u-up... It h-hurts..._" Soft sobs came through the phone, letting the blond know that his little brother was in distress. Kendall glared at James for a moment, before focusing back on Logan.

"Okay, shh... shh... Where are you right now?" He spoke softly. The sounds of Logan mumbling to himself, most likely trying to recall where he was.

"_Uh.._" Logan sniffed. "_I don't k-know._" Small sobs worming their way through his speech.

"Hey, hey, shh..." Kendall needed him to stay calm and tell him anything that could help. "Logan is there a restaurant or a store that you can see?" Soft murmurs came through the phone.

"_There's a 'G-gary's Comics' store across the street._" Logan hiccuped.

"Okay, good. Carlos will look up the address and we'll be there soon okay?"

"_Don't hang up on me, please?_" The small boy whimpered over the phone. His soft voice held that terrified tone that nearly broke Kendall's heart.

"Alright, okay. I'm still here." Kendall cooed as Carlos showed the address on his phone. "Okay we have the address. We're coming to get you."

"_Hurry..._" was the whispered reply.

* * *

**A/N: Watcha think. Good, not good... Crappy even.**

**Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! I'm Back with a new chapter! I've decided that this story will at least be a four-shot... Only because the next issue needed to be its own chapter. And I know this chapter is short... Anyway enough rambling. Onto the story!**

* * *

An hour later Kendall, Carlos, and James found the little shop. Looking across the street they noticed an alley.

"Logan you still there?" Kendall spoke softly.

"_Huh? Yeah_..." Logan mumbled. The blond could tell that he was tired.

"Are you in an alleyway?"

"_Y-yeah_..."

"Okay, we are across the street so hold on alright?" Kendall spoke softly as he lead the way across the empty street to the alleyway.

"_Mhmm_..." Logan sniffed through the phone. "_You can hang up then_..."

"Okay." They hung up as Kendall, James, and Carlos entered the alley. Looking around they couldn't see Logan. "Logie?"

"Kendall?" The three turned towards the corner to find their youngest friend curled up on the ground, with cuts and bruises, looking scared but relieved. Kendall dropped to his knees next to Logan.

"God, Logan, you look like you've been through hell." Kendall whispered. Logan looked to the older boy with wide, tear filled eyes. The blonde took a breath to calm down as he brushed the younger boy's hair out of his face. Carlos came to the other side of Logan.

"Thank God we finally found you, Logie." The Latino spoke softly as the small brunette turned to nod at him.

James was the only one not moving. He couldn't stop feeling guilty. Because of him, Logan was left beaten up in some alleyway, by someone only God knows. He knew he was in trouble now. _Kendall said if anything happened..._

"Logan..." James spoke softly ready to apologize. He wanted to beg for Logan's forgiveness, but when Logan looked at him with those big, chocolate brown eyes full of hurt and sadness, the words died in his throat. So he hung his head instead, scared to face the mess he made. When he looked back up, Logan had turned away. Kendall whispered something to Carlos before standing up and walking over to James.

"Come on." Kendall commanded, taking the tall brunette by the arm and dragging him away from Carlos and Logan. Deeming them far enough away he finally spoke. "Well..." James winced at the blonde's voice. It was laced with anger, but what got him was the hint of disappointment that found it way in. "Congratulations, James. This makes it ten times worse. This pushes everything back, and makes the job of helping him harder." Kendalls emerald eyes were burning with anger. James couldn't help but take a step back. "Call an ambulance. _Now_." The leader turned and walked back to the other two, leaving the guilty boy to make the call.

James took out his phone, dialing nine-one-one, while looking to his friends. Kendall was checking Logan's injuries while Carlos distracted the pale boy. Logan looked like death warmed over, but it was better than being dead.

"_Nine-One-One. What's your emergency?_"

* * *

Two hours, three worried boys, some phone calls, a doctor, and a couple painkillers later, Logan was resting peacefully in a hospital bed.

"His ribs were wrapped, he had some stitches. Four on his left upper arm, and seven on his right leg. A sprained ankle, fractured wrist. The other wrist was sprained. His cheek was bandaged. Mild concussion. Major bruising in several areas. Other than that it's just minor bumps and scrapes." The doctor closed his clipboard. He knew that the boys just wanted to know if their friend was okay. Worry was written all over their faces.

"He'll be fine to go home tomorrow. A nurse will check on him every hour or so throughout the night. He might wake up but after such an interesting day he might just sleep. So you can relax. You are free to spend the night. His stuff is in the box on the side table, if you want to check. That's about it so I'll see you in the morning" He walked out of the room, leaving three boys to look after their injured friend.

"Who would do this?" Carlos whispers. It worried him that he was beat up but nothing was stolen.

"Don't know 'Litos." Kendall responded to his shorter friend. They fell silent once again, gazing upon the sleeping form. Kendall sat on Logan's right, making him closest to the door, lightly gripping his brother's hand. Carlos and James sat on the other side. Logan just slept like the doctor said he would. He was paler than usual, making the bruises seem worse. His hair was messy and stuck to his forehead thanks to the light sleep sweat. Soft, barely audible snores slipped through his lips. Logan was going to recover. _He'll be alright_. "But let's focus on getting him better." The blond spared a glance at the other brunette. "And fixing any other problems."

James didn't have to look up to know that the last sentence was directed towards him. He deserved it and any other punishment brought his way. Logan ran away because of him. Which lead to getting attacked, and ending up in the hospital. _I'm sorry, Logan. I hope I can make it up to you. I'll do anything._ The tall brunette was determined to fix the mess he made.

* * *

**A/N: Well? Watcha think? Reviews?**


	3. Home

**A/N: OMG! I am sooooooo sorry guys. I have been busy. Work, school, drama. I'm just so sorry. Hopefully this longish chapter makes up for the absence.**

**Our Own Little World, yeah have i bit of writers block on that one. But it will be updated!**

**Enjoy the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I; in no way, shape, and/or form; own Big Time Rush. Just the plot.**

* * *

Days have passed, finding the boys at home. Carlos sat in the living room, nestled in the corner of the couch, dozing to the sounds of cartoons on the television. He acted like he was guarding the place with the way he jump when the t.v. got too loud or when Kendall walked through the apartment.

The blonde was constantly taking care of Logan, who was resting in the room he shared with his caretaker. The brunette wouldn't come out, too shaken up and broken to face the world. To face James.

The aforementioned pretty boy was out of the apartment. He would leave early in the morning and not return until late at night, after everyone has gone to bed. James stayed out, avoiding his friends, thinking of how to apologize to Logan.

* * *

Kendall passed by Carlos as quietly as possible, to the kitchen, smiling slightly at the sight of the usually energetic boy napping on the couch. He walked to the refrigerator and retrieved some juice. He poured some in the cup he held, and replaced the juice. The blonde tiptoed past the sleeping Latino again and headed up to his room.

Upon entering the dimly lit bedroom, he was greeted with the sight of Logan sitting up in bed, staring at a photo in a basic wooden frame that he held. Kendall approached his little brother slowly. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he saw that the photo was of the two of them with Carlos and James at their hockey championship a few years ago. All smiling and happy.

Logan looked up at his visitor, eyes dull with sadness. Kendall gently took the picture from him, placing it face down on the side table. The blonde handed the younger boy the glass of juice, encouraging him to drink. Green eyes watched as the brunette slowly took some sips, lowering the glass when he was finished.

"Thank you" The small boy whispered. Kendall sighed as he moved the glass from Logan's hand to the side table as well. The brunette gazed down at his hands, faded memories floating in his mind. _Loser. Worthless._ Tears formed in the corners of his eyes, the words spinning in a trancing circle.

"Logan?" Kendall was greeted by a soft sob. The blonde scooted up and wrapped his arms around the boy's shaking frame. "Shhh... It's alright. Logie, shh..."

Logan tried to calm down listening to his big brother's voice, but the voices in his head screamed over him. He just shook his head.

"No... It's true... I-I... They-"

"No, buddy. They're wrong." The blonde stated firmly. "They're all wrong." _Damn you, James. You should have kept your mouth shut._ He rocked the smaller boy back and forth. "You are amazing, Logie." The brunette just shook his head and hid his face in his brother's shoulder. "It's true. Don't doubt it, please." Kendall whispered in Logan's ear.

So they sat like that for a while. Kendall just held onto Logan, listening to the boy cry softly, staining his shirt with tears. Eventually the cries subsided, fading into even breaths. Kendall looked down to find the brunette sleeping peacefully. The blonde smiled at the sight. He gently laid the small boy down, and tucked him.

"You're amazing. I promise." Kendall whispered to the sleeping teen. He softly placed a kiss on Logan's forehead. The blonde got up, still watching the boy, then turned and walked to the door. He glanced back at the brunette while closing the door.

"H-how is he?" The voice was shy, but still set Kendall's temper ablaze. He didn't need to face James to know that he is still ashamed.

"Hurt." The response was quick. Sharp. Like a knife, and it cut James deep. "He is hurt, broken, tired, and depressed." The blonde walked past the brunette silently.

"I'm sorry." James tried to reason. The other boy spun around. Green meeting hazel. The brunette immediately took a step back, watching the anger blazing in Kendall's eyes.

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to, James!" The blonde advanced slowly. " You didn't hurt me. You hurt _Logan_. Someone we swore to help. We promised to be there and _protect_ him. Then you, one of his best friends, throw everything bad back in his face? Dammit, James. You _broke_ him. Made him run away out onto the streets of _Los Angeles_. Bad things happen on those streets, and it happened to Logan. So instead of apologizing to me," he pointed to himself, then to the bedroom door, "apologize to him!" He turned and walked away to the living room to get Carlos for dinner. The Latino stood upon Kendall's entrance.

"What happened?" Brown eyes darted back and forth between the tall boy and the hallway.

"Nothing." The green eyed boy took a breathe. "Mom and Katie are out for the night. Let's make some dinner." The two walked into the kitchen, ready to make a meal.

* * *

James leaned against the wall, head bowed, replaying everything that Kendall said in his mind. Everything was true. If it wasn't for James, Logan wouldn't have been beaten up on the streets. The three of them promised to help the youngest boy, and protect him.

_FLASHBACK_

_Eight year old Logan cried as his father closed the door behind him. The man had screamed at him for coming home a few minutes late, proceeded to call him worthless and worse, before pushing him outside into the cold Minnesota winter evening, and locking the door._

_The boy shivered, wiped his nose on his sweater sleeve, and sat down on the porch steps. He continued crying like that for a while._

_Eventually his cries subsided. He looked around, rubbing his small, pale hands together._

"_Might as well do my homework." The little brunette reach for his backpack, then remembered he left it on the bus during his rush to get home. "Oh..." The little boy brought his knees to his chest, hugging them in an attempt to keep warm. He knew his father would just leave him out there. The man was cruel and heartless ever since Logan's mother ran away four years earlier._

_Half an hour passed. Logan's lips were tinged with blue, nose and cheeks were flushed from the nippy air, the rest of him was as white as snow and nearly frozen. He was half dozing on the porch steps when a car horn blared in front of him. The little brunette looked up in a daze, finding Kendall, James, Carlos, and Mrs. Knight getting out of the Knight's car. Both raced forward seeing the eight year old half frozen._

"_Logan!" Kendall kneeled down beside his friend. "We were bringing you your backpack that you left on the bus." The nine year old blonde wrapped his arms around the little boy, followed by the arms of James and Carlos._

"_Logan, honey? Why are you sitting out here?" Mrs. Knight questioned. The auburn haired woman was even more worried when the boy wouldn't answer. She looked up to the door, then back down to the boys. "Logan." Her voice was soft but authoritative. Big brown eyes that seemed dazed looked up to her. "Did your father lock you out?" The older three boys watched as Logan slowly nodded, tears filling his eyes. Mrs. Knight's temper was set ablaze. She wanted to destroy the man inside the house for treating this precious boy like that._

_But first, she had to help Logan. He was cold, tired, and needed a lot of tender love and care._

"_Come on," she whispered as she gently removed Logan from the hold the older boys had on him, then picked him up, shocked at how light the boy was. Once the brunette was securely placed on her hip, Mrs. Knight turned toward the car. Kendall, James and Carlos watched as the woman set their best friend in the warm car._

"_Poor Logan." Nine year old Carlos noted._

"_He doesn't deserve to be treated like that." James agreed._

"_And he won't ever be treated like that again!" Kendall stated. "Not as long as we are there to help him. Right, guys?"_

"_Right!"_

"_Boys?" Mrs. Knight's voice came from the car. The nine year olds raced over. "Sit with Logan, please." She let the children climb into the vehicle, and surround the shaking boy. "I'll be right back."_

"_Where are you going?" Carlos questioned quietly._

"_To speak with Mr. Mitchell." The mother shut the door and walked up to the house. The boys shrugged it off and focused their attention on Logan, who was shivering and crying still._

"_Don't worry Logie..." Carlos pleaded._

"_Everything will be okay..." James continued._

"_We'll help you. We'll protect you from now on." Kendall finished._

"_We promise." They chorused._

_END FLASHBACK_

"How am I going to fix this?" James whispered as he stared at Logan's bedroom door.

* * *

**A/N: Well, watcha think?**

**Good? Bad?... Ugly? ... O.O**

**Reviews? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yeah I'm back. Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy with Drama Club, Thespian Society, College stuff... Yeah. Any way Here is a new chapter...**

* * *

Another day passed, everything the same as before. Only this time Mrs. Knight was home watching as the tall brunette boy paced back and forth in front of the couch. He would periodically stop and look in the direction of the bedrooms. The teen was biting his lip, mumbling words to himself. The auburn haired woman also found it odd the James' little partner in crime wasn't there with him.

"James?" Her voice was soft, but commanding. It was no surprise when the boy turned to look directly at Mrs. Knight. "Is something wrong?" She watched as James debated with himself.

"Everything is wrong." The teenager made his way to the bar. James slumped into a stool, elbows on the bar, face in hands. "All wrong."

"Then why don't you talk to the guys." Mrs. Knight suggested gently. To her surprise, James shoulders shook as he scoffed.

"Right, talk to the guys." The boy mumbled. "There's the problem."

"What?"

"I... I might have... Angered them." James looked to the household mother with a sheepish look. "Just a bit."

"What did you do?"

"You don't want to know." He turned away.

"James Diamond! Tell me." The auburn haired woman's voice sounded worried, causing James to turn back to face her. "What did you do?"

"Well..." The teen took a deep breath. "It started back during rehearsal for the concert..."

"You're doing great." Kendall murmured as he and Carlos helped Logan stumble to the bathroom.

"I don't feel any better." Logan gasped as his ribs ached deeply. He knew he needed to toughen up and walk alone, but his two friends were unwilling to leave him. "I can't even take care of myself." The injured boy mumbled. The three stopped in their tracks, the older two shocked at what came out of Logan's mouth.

"Logan. It's okay to be dependent every once in awhile." Kendall explained gently.

"But I depend on you guys all the time." The genius replied.

"So?" Carlos piped up. "I depend on you all the time. I depend on Kendall, too. He is, like, a leader to me. You're the smart one. I depend on you all the time for smart stuff."

"And I depend on you guys. You guys are my rock." Kendall confessed quietly. "It's okay to depend on us, especially now."

"You've been through alot Loges." The Latino whispered. "I think you deserve to be taken care of."

"Really?" Big, brown eyes looked up at them. "You're sure?"

"Yes Logie." The eldest boy assured. "Trust us." Green eyes bore into Logan's. The small boy slowly nodded in agreement, smiling slightly at the feeling of his brothers just being there for him. "Good. Now let's continue where we left off." The three boys started shuffling forward. Slowly they made their way to the bathroom.

"Almost there, Logan." Kendall whispered, meaning more than just getting to the bathroom. _Life will get better_.

"And that's what happened." James sighed as he wrapped up the tale. Tears were in his eyes, hating himself for what he had done. Mrs. Knight remained quiet, clearly unhappy with what she just learned. "Now everyone hates me."

"Now I'm sure that they don't hate you." The auburn haired woman spoke softly.

"Yes they do..."

"No. I'm sure they are just waiting for you to apologize. Something you still need to do."

"But Kendall won't let me anywhere near Logan." James whispered. "And... every time I think about apologizing, I remember the way he looked at me when we found him. It stops me in my tracks... I just... I can't stand it..."

"James you need to apologize. That look you're talking about will only haunt you more until you do." Mrs. Knight gently explained. "And even worse this will put a huge strain on your friendships with the guys. This will drive you further apart." She watched as the boy hung his head. "Go up there and try to work it out." He looked back wide eyed. The sandy-haired boy glanced to the bedrooms, then back at the den mother,and slowly nodded.

"Okay..." James stood and made his way to the bedroom. _I hope to God this works_.

"There. Better?" Carlos brought the blankets up to cover Logan's body, happy when the younger boy nodded. "Great! Need anything else?" The injured boy pondered for a moment.

"No thank you." A small smile graced Logan's features. Kendall and Carlos were ecstatic to see their little brother happy again. Memories swirled in Kendall's mind, remembering when Logan first started living with them.

_Mini FLASHBACK_

"_There, all done." Kendall sighed as he place a book on the shelf, helping his new brother take care of what few belongings he had. The blond turned to find Logan looking at him with wide eyes. The brunette was wearing hand-me-downs from the older boy, some sweatpants and an over-sized tee-shirt with a sweater. "Mom says that we'll go buy you some new clothes tomorrow." The boy only nodded, not saying a word as he followed Kendall out of their shared bedroom. They headed downstairs, finding Mrs. Knight in the kitchen giving three year old Katie some apple slices._

"_Hello, boys. Hungary? There's some apples that I picked up today." She motioned to a basket on the counter. Kendall walked over and grabbed two, handing one to Logan._

"_Don't they look good, Logie." The blonde commented as he took a bite out of his apple. The younger boy only nodded. So they ate in silence. Kendall was close to finishing the apple when he heard a small giggle. _Logan! _Logan was giggling._

"_Logan, you're happy again!" The blonde cried, goofy grin forming on his face. Logan only giggled louder. "What's so funny?" The smaller boy only pointed a Kendall's face. The older boy responded by checking his face only to find trails of juice covering his chin. "Oh, I'm messy." Logan laughed harder. "Laugh it up, genius." Kendall laughed along._

_End mini FLASHBACK._

"Good to see you smiling again." Kendall commented. He ruffled Logan's hair lightly, who shoved him away playfully. The happy atmosphere of the room was interrupted by a soft knocking at the door. Carlos bounded to the door and opened it to reveal James standing there.

"Yes, James?" Carlos said with a cool edge to his voice. The taller boy took a deep breath.

"Can I speak to Logan?" James asked calmly. Carlos looked Kendall, who turned to Logan.

"Do you want-"

"It's okay." Logan whispered. "It's now or never." The blonde nodded at the boy's request. "I'll call if I need anything." That calmed his protectors' nerves enough. But didn't stop the next statement before Kendall And Carlos left the room.

"Don't mess up this time." Was the warning to James. The brunette shut the door behind the two, breathed, then turned to face Logan. The boy sat there in bed, looking down at his hands, and biting his lips.

"You look better, Logan." James walked closer to the bed.

"Thanks." Came the murmured response.

"I'm sorry..." The elder looked to his feet, ashamed at the memory. Logan looked up, studying James, as if he was trying to see any lies. "I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. You're not useless, and you work the hardest. I guess the fame went to my head, but," he looked up to make eye contact with the younger boy, "that's no excuse for my actions. You're the little brother I never had. I'm supposed to help protect you, not hurt you." He could feel the tears coming and lump forming in his throat. James guessed the same for Logan, who could see the regret in his eyes.

"James..." The name was soft and choked. Logan held out his arms in the universal sign to hug, and James was there holding him within seconds.

"I'm sorry, sorry, sorry." The taller boy kept saying over and over.

"It's okay James." Logan replied. They stayed like that for a minute. When they pulled apart, Logan knew that James didn't really hate him, and James knew that his friendship with Logan was repairing itself.

"I missed you, Logan." The older boy admitted. "I was afraid that I ruined everything."

"It's okay." The raven haired boy reassured. "I missed you, too, James."

* * *

**A/N: Well I think I lost my touch. Oh well.**

**Watcha think? Good? Bad?... Ugly ...OoO**

**Reviews?**


End file.
